Cheesecake
by Chiby Angel-chan
Summary: Cheesecake was his favorite and he could hardly resist it. But now, he discovered something that looked more heavenly. Aya x Katase.


**Warning: An Aya x Katase love story. I know that this is the most loathsome pairing for Aya x Rei shippers, so...don't like, don't read. **

**Disclaimer: GALS! is Mihona Fujii-sensei's property.**

**Cheese Cake**

**by **

**Chiby Angel-chan**

"_Studious and zealous_"--they were two certain words that people would say when they talked about Kazuki Katase. Since he came from a rich family, he was emphasized to maintain his achievement. Obviously, that was not easy to do. But if he stopped staving it out, it would be a disgrace for his parents and he did not want that. He _must_ do his best.

Despite shouldering such a heavy burden, he was still capable to smile and act friendly towards others. And probably, that was because he did not feel lonesome, at least after he met someone who was experiencing the same thing as him, namely Aya Hoshino. She was like an angel for him. He wanted to know her and ensure that they could understand each other.

After settling some hard efforts and buffetings, Katase could finally win Aya's affection. He swore that he would never let her go and she appreciated his promise, as long as he would never swallow those words of his.

Being such studious teenagers, studying together sure was the main activity they always did when they hung out together. But it did not mean that they had no time for relaxing—today, Katase was visiting his angel in her apartment—without books nor any studying stuffs. And he was not the one who wanted this—Aya was. She was the one who asked him to come, much to his astonishment.

"Hoshino-san, why do I have to be blindfolded like this?" asked Katase, walking cautiously with Aya who was holding his hand to guide him to the right direction.

Instead of giving her boyfriend an answer, Aya smiled secretively and let out a chuckle. After a while, she stopped pacing and set the nut brown-haired guy free from the blindfold. He was instantly frozen as he found a cheese cake which was tidily set aside on the Hoshinos' dining table.

Giggling, Aya took Katase by the hand and gently pushed him onto the chair. Before sitting down, the beautiful lass remarked, "Happy anniversary, Katase-kun."

The motionless nut brown-haired guy ultimately sounded his voice off as he regained his consciousness. "Ah, sorry… Well, uh…this is a very pleasant surprise."

Getting such a disappointing reaction, Aya frowned and mumbled, "You don't like it?"

Seeing Aya's funny look, Katase burst out laughing, stroking his angel's hair. "What a silly question. Of course I do! Thank you very much. Happy anniversary, Hoshino-san."

Aya cracked a bright smile at this. "All right, now let's see if this cheese cake is nice for your tongue. This is your favorite, right?" The lass enthusiastically cut a piece of cheese cake and put it on a plate, handing it to him. "Here."

As Katase took a bite, Aya could not help getting anxious. Indeed she was the one who baked the cheese cake herself but as a matter of fact, she had not tasted it yet since she disliked cheeses. She was not even sure if the cake tasted good or not. If she failed, she would make sure to throw it away.

Apparently, the lad thumbed up and kept masticating the cheese cake, much to Aya's surprise. As Katase finished it, he commented, "This is the most luscious cheese cake I've ever tasted. I don't know that you're also good at cooking, Hoshino-san. You're amazing."

A blush stung her face. "F-For real? I thought it was terribly nasty."

"Not at all, believe me," Katase affirmed, shaking his head. "You should try it yourself."

Aya quickly turned her face away from her boyfriend, hiding her reddening face. Seeing this, Katase arched a brow in confusion. "What's wrong?"

"I…" Aya hesitantly told him, "…I don't like cheeses. They're too salty."

Hearing that, Katase cut a piece of cheese cake and cupped Aya's chin, forcing her to look at him and placing the cheese cake in her mouth. The shocked Aya had no choice as she realized that she had to eat it, whether she liked it or not—unless she wanted to regurgitate that cake—_her_ hard work, which should not be wasted.

"So?" Katase questioned joyfully, smirking. "Does it taste that salty?"

Swallowing hard, Aya heaved a deep breath and replied, "N-Not bad, but… How dare you do that to me? How mean!" The dark-haired girl playfully tickled her boyfriend.

"Hey, hey…get a grip. I was just kidding," Katase chortled, trying hard to protect himself from Aya's hands. "Stop it, Hoshino-san, or else I'll—"

Katase's words were stopped as he noticed that his face was really close to hers right now. They had been going out for one year but this was the very first time he could have her face him this close. Realizing that her boyfriend was silenced, Aya asked, "What's the matter?"

Katase sighed, regaining his smile. "Nothing," He threw his sight from her eyes to her cheeks, which had a bit of cheese cream sticking on it. "I just think that…you look so heavenly, Hoshino-san."

Aya, who could not comprehend what her boyfriend meant—was immediately startled by Katase's tongue which gently licked her cheeks all of a sudden, cleaning them from the cream. She blushed furiously and groaned, "K-Katase-kun..."

The nut brown-haired guy had not stopped yet. He made his way down Aya's lips and kissed them passionately. Despite becoming surprised, she slowly shut her eyes and gave a response to his kiss, deepening it more.

"I love you." Katase muttered under his breath, easing away to take in a breath of air. Aya wrapped her arms around his neck and formed a beatific smile on her face as she kissed the tip of his nose, whispering softly, "I love you too, Katase-kun."

Katase smiled back and leaned over, devouring her lips again. Heat rose up on Aya's cheeks but she kept on letting her lips get eaten by him, accepting the enjoyable kisses with so much pleasure. Her heart began to quicken as he sent his warmth down her neck, leaving some love marks on it. In less than five seconds, he sought her lips for a kiss again without even taking a pause to breathe. She obediently followed his lips.

While Katase was running his fingers through her hair, Aya embraced his broad shoulders tightly to deepen the kiss. He became more animated as his dark-haired angel opened her mouth, which he would conveniently taste as well. His tongue gently fought with hers. Releasing Aya's mouth, Katase immediately roamed her face with his lips. She let out a soft moan at this and hold his cheeks, stopping his kisses for a second. Then she kissed him on the lips and he automatically responded.

After three minutes of kissing, they broke apart and breathed in relief. Passing three minutes without breathing was not good for health but they got such indescribable happiness instead.

"Hoshino-san," Katase murmured, giving a peck on her lips. "You're more delicious than the cheese cake."

**~The End~**

**

* * *

****A/N: Believe it or not, I really enjoyed writing this oneshot! Hooray! All hail AyaKatase pairing! –burned by AyaRei fans-**

**I'm not even sure if there's someone who wants to read this messy story, considering that it was veeery hard to find an AyaKatase supporter like me. For AyaRei shippers, if you hate this story, you may throw me your flames or any kinds of harsh criticism. I don't mind at all and I won't be angry…I guess. Hehe. :)**

**Whoever you are, if you have been able to read this AyaKatase story from the beginning until the end with total comprehension, I will give you a special reward: many thanks from me. –kicked by readers-**

**Hehe, kidding! :)  
**

**Chiby Angel-chan**


End file.
